The 12 Days of Christmas
by Iwovepizza
Summary: Christmas is in the air and everyone at Camp Half-Blood is excited...except for Nico. Will he be able to put up with the festive lights, the stupid carols, and most of all his boyfriend who's trying to get him into the holiday cheer? A collection of one-shots that are mainly based on Solangelo, but also feature other ships.
1. Three Days Before Christmas

**(A/N) This is my first collection of one-shots and I am hoping that all of you like it. I want to bring some holiday cheer to PJO, and what's better than Christmas one-shots about Solangelo? Sorry to all of those who celebrate Hannukah or other holidays. These one-shots will all be connected, so stay tuned. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I** **do** **not** **own** **PJO**

Three days before Christmas

**Nico** **POV**

No. Not possible. This couldn't be happening to me. "What have you done?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran my hands through my hair. Will just smirked and crossed his arms, watching me trying to process what was happening. I didn't think it was funny. I gestured dramatically to the Cabin 13, which looked as if several of Santa's elves had thrown up all over it. Christmas lights were strung up, along with garlands and wreaths. The freaking torches burned green and red for the gods' sakes. I didn't dare look inside to see how my boyfriend had mutilated the interior with stupid festive stuff. Somewhere I could here 'Jingle Bell Rock' playing. "What the hell have you done?!" I repeated, still in shock.

"I decorated a little for you." Will replied and kissed me on the cheek. "You're not that festive and your gloomy cabin was dampening the holiday spirit. Seriously, even the Ares campers changed the barbs on the barbed wire to Christmas lights." I gave him a murderous stare. Will and I had bee dating ever since the war with Gaea ended. Even if we had been dating for about four months now, the son of Apollo didn't fail to twist my heart in knots and leave me tongue-tied. Every time we kissed shivers raced up and down my spine. Every time he looked at me and smiled my heart skipped a beat. Despite that, I was still going to blow my top if the Hades cabin was going to look like a house from the North Pole.

"No. Just...no." I hissed like a snake, seething to the core. "Take it down. All of it."

"Why so bah-humbug Neeks? Santa's going to put you on the naughty list for sure." Will snorted and ruffled my hair.

"I don't think emo goth kids ever make the nice list." I snapped. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave the Will Solace version of baby seal eyes. My heart melted, but I slapped his hand away and made a snarling sound in the back of my throat. "It'll just be for the Christmas season. I promise." He said sincerely,braising his hands I'm surrender.

"The Christmas season being...?" I had to admit that I had never really celebrated Christmas before; most of my life had been messed up by wars, underworld business, and more wars. I honestly wished that I didn't have to be pulled into this entire Christmas thing, most would think of me as a Scrooge, but whatever, I wanted the Hades cabin restored to its normal, gloomy, depressing self.

"Well there's today, tomorrow, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and the eleven days after that." Will replied.

"What!?" I screeched, my voice an octave higher than usual. "Why eleven days?" Will rolled his eyes as if it were very obvious. His golden hair seemed to shine like a burst of fire that sparkled and shimmered, which would cause Jason to make a run for his money. I honestly thought that will was more beautiful than Percy and Jason combined. He was lean, tan, and muscular, but not too muscular. He was kind, gentle, and honest. He was the best boyfriend, though at times he could be a little too...cheery for my taste.

"The twelve days of Christmas, of course." He told me with a grin. I groaned and paced back and forth, muttering curses to myself. Will bounced merrily over and slapped my back.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" He laughed. His blue eyes sparkled in the light of the setting sun, and I nearly became lost in them as they changed from lighter to darker shades.

"You're mispronouncing 'torture.'" I replied flatly and set my jaw. My boyfriend only chuckled on kissed my cheek. I had a feeling that this was going to be an agonizingly long Christmas season.


	2. Two Days Before Christmas

**(A/N) I am so glad that some of you like this! Thanks for the support and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

Two Days Before Christmas

**Will** **POV**

"Well I think that looks adorable on you." I commented as my boyfriend glared at me. Chiron had given us permission to go out Christmas shopping for today to get gifts and clothes. Right now we were looking at ugly Christmas sweaters, but I loved the one that Nico picked out. It was wool and woven out of threads dyed different shades of blue. The little skulls on it complimented his dark personality. It was perfect.

"I don't like it." He growled between grit teeth.

"It's your Christmas outfit you have to like it." I retorted and hustled him back into the changing room. I had already purchased my ugly Christmas sweater that was woven out of loud warm colors and embroidered with tiny suns. It suit me well. Nico stomped out of his changing room and shoved the Christmas sweater into my face, causing me to laugh. He indignantly slipped on his jacket, his skull ring glinting in the light. I certainly knew how to both attract and repulse my boyfriend.

I quickly purchased the Christmas sweater and put it into the bag with mine, hustling Nico out of the store. He grumbled and complained about wanting to go back to Camp, but I ignored him. I was too excited about Christmas Eve, which was only a day away. Sure, we may have been a little late to buying presents, but no matter. We would get it all done today.

"What store did the others say we were meeting at?" I asked Nico, who muttered a reply under his breath. It was really hard to make out because one, he was mumbling, and two, there was a lot of commotion in New York City, but I was pretty sure he said, "They're meeting at Macy's." It was either that or he said, "Pears molting feces." I was 98.99 percent positive that it was the first one. But you really never know with my adorable emo Goth boyfriend.

I held hands with Nico as we walked down the street towards Macy's. We chatted and laughed and I tried to ignore the angry looks that some people were giving us, as if we were disgusting trash that they found on their doorstep. I tried not to let it bother me, but I had to admit that it hurt on the inside. I distracted myself by instead looking at the tall buildings that towered overhead.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Nico breathed. As a kid from the 1940s he was probably fascinated by all of the new technology, and even more so due to the fact that he mostly stayed at camp, where machinery like that was prohibited. Even I was awestruck, and I was born in modern times.

"I know." I replied. "Nico!" I grabbed my boyfriend and hustled him forward as he flipped a guy off who had been glaring at us. "Try to be nice."

"But he was looking at us as if we were abominations." I was surprised when I heard his voice waver a little. "It's as if we're an entirely different species altogether. We're different and I just-" I shushed him and have his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't let him get to you. It's the day before Christmas Eve and we have some shopping to do!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and allowed himself to be dragged down the street towards the glittering Macy's sign that loomed before us. We managed to squeeze through the crowds and slip into the store, where the others were waiting for us.

Percy had his arms around Annabeth and she was leaning her back against his chest. They smiled at us and I swore that Percy's eyes flashed a little, as if he were warning me to be nice to his Nico, who was basically his little brother. I gave him a nervous smile in reply and turned to the rest of the gang. Frank and Hazel were browsing not that far away, checking out some clothes that they were interested in, though it seemed that Hazel was the one having more fun, whereas poor Frank seemed bored out of his mind. Piper and Jason were waiting with percy and Annabeth, laughing and chatting with one another. Leo and Calypso were there too. The couple had arrived back at Camp Half-Blood on Festus after a week of utter heart attacks. Everyone had thought that Leo was dead. Travis and Katie had assured us that they would stop by later, as they had promised to decorate some of the dryad's trees back at camp. This was going to be so exciting!

"There you are!" Percy announced, grinning even wider than before. He broke away from Annabeth and clapped me on the shoulder, giving Nico one of those universal bro hugs that every guy knew how to do. It was a privilege to have Percy and Annabeth here, for they had been attending college at Camp Jupiter. Everyone had missed them dearly and now that Christmas break had begun they were able to come back to Camp Half-Blood for a little bit.

"I missed you so much!" Annabeth exclaimed, giving me and Nico little pecks on the cheek. I knew that Percy would be ok with it; we were gay, he didn't have to worry about us stealing his girl. Then again, that would be a wrong step when it came to angering the son if Poseidon, who had indeed become stronger while at Camp Jupiter. And really, kissing Annabeth? Even if I wasn't gay, she was basically family. Gross.

"Let's do some shopping!" Piper cried and clapped hr hands together excitedly. Jason rolled his eyes and I felt pity for him; after all he was dating a daughter of Aphrodite. Even if she wasn't as much of a shopping fanatic as some of her siblings, it still showed whenever she stepped into a store. For the entire day we stocked up on Christmas presents, careful to keep them out of sight of four shopping companions. Katie and Travis arrived a little later, making the experience more exciting when Travis tried to shoplift a handful of expensive ornaments. Luckily Hazel had manipulated the Mist to erase the security guards' memory and Piper charmspoke him for good measure.

After Macy's we walked around town a bit, even venturing all the way to Rockefeller Center to see the huge Christmas tree. I hugged Nico close and we watched as the ice skaters circled around the rink. The Christmas lights on the tree were all the colors of the rainbow and the star lit up the entire square. It was perfect. We kissed once or twice but decided that we didn't want to show displays of public affection, especially if this was a boy x boy relationship.

When we arrived back at camp, it was already dark. Everyone took to their cabins, rubbing their eyes and yawning widely. I, on the other hand, snuck into the Hades cabin with Nico. The torches burned and sputtered, casting dancing shadows on the walls and on the bunks. I grinned at Nico and he smiled back, lighting up his gloomy expression. We snuggled into the sheets of Nico's bunk with cups of hot chocolate and kissed more than once, sending thrills racing up and down my spine. I had decorated the interior of the cabin as well as the exterior, and a Christmas tree stood tall and prod in the corner, keeping the gloomy darkness at bay. Nico and I had decorated it earlier before we went to the city, and I was glad he was warming up to this whole holiday cheer thing. With Christmas music playing softly in the background like a lullaby, I yawned and he yawned back, cradling his head on my shoulder. In a few moments both of us were fast asleep.


	3. Christmas Eve

**(A/N) Sorry about the long update. Now that vacation has started, I'll be able to get this story moving. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Christmas Eve

**Nico POV**

The snow fluttered down in blankets of twinkling white. I sat in Will's lap in my ugly and horrifyingly itchy ugly Christmas sweater. He wore his as well and I could barely restrain a laugh every time I saw how stupid he looked. Then again, Will was probably thinking the same about me. We were gathered in the Hades cabin, just me, Will, and the rest of the seven and Calypso, along with Travis and Katie. Everyone had a partner and it warmed my heart to see the smiles on everyone's faces. The presents were being distributed and I saw the eager twinkle in everyone's eyes as they received more presents. After all of the presents were given to their proper owners, we began to open them, one at a time.

Percy, dressed in a blue sweater with orange fish stitched into them, gazed at his presents with a hungry light in his sparkling sea-green eyes. He regarded a present wrapped in the Little Mermaid paper and seemed to decide that he wanted to open that one first. Everyone leaned in, their eyes twinkling with anticipation, as he skimmed through the card that was written in Greek, announcing that the preset was from Leo. All of us watched him with curiosity evident in our eyes, as he feverishly tore away at the wrapping paper.

It revealed a white box, which the eager son of Poseidon opened hastily. There, nestled in a flurry of blue tissue paper, was a new Celestial Bronze scabbard for when Riptide wasn't in pen form. All of Percy's adventures were carved into the metal, and the gleam in Percy's eyes was beyond any other. He thanked Leo. In order to save time, I'll just list the rest of his presents. He received a recipe for blue cookies from Calypso, a new wallet from Travis, a blue flower from Katie, a shirt that said 'The son of Jupiter is so much better than me' from Jason (but he was dyslexic; he had no idea what it said!), a huge conch shell from Frank and Hazel, and a black leather jacket as a sort of gag gift from Will and I. After thanking all of us, Percy let the others open their presents.

Leo got a whole bunch of machinery parts, manuals, and tools, but the best part was a coupon for a nearby tattoo place where he could get the 'Hot Stuff' tattoo for real, as Frank had said. "I'll go to the tattoo shop tomorrow." Leo promised with a lopsided grin. "And maybe I can also get a tattoo that says 'Repair Boy' or something like that." Everyone laughed and I loved that everyone was so content; during the war with Gaea, all of the demigods didn't have the time to make jokes or crack a smile, and I was glad that their old selves had fully resurfaced.

Calypso got mostly cooking supplies and gardening stuff, including an apron from Leo with a smiling sun stitched into it, since her boyfriend was constantly calling her "Sunshine." When she had held the apron up with one hand for all to see, with the other she bopped Leo on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" Leo whined, putting on a pouty face, "I don't think the kitchen utensils in culinary set that Piper and Jason gave you are supposed to be used as weapons."

"I'm sorry, but who runs this relationship?" Calypso snapped and threatened jabbed the spoon at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"You." Leo mumbled, looking at the ground. Jason shot to his feet.

"Does anyone have a recording device I can borrow!? For the great Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, has finally admitted that he does not run the relationship!" he announced. Everyone was cracking up, while Leo didn't think it was very funny.

Frank received an assortment or arsenic and a weasel stuffed animal from Leo. Zhang didn't seem very happy about the gag gift and his expression was downright priceless, but he couldn't help but chuckle as we rolled on the floor, tears streaming down our cheeks as we clutched our stomachs and laughed as hard as possible.

Hazel was content with her art supplies. There were colored pencils, crayons, markers, paper, blending sticks, oil pastels, and even a quill and ink from Percy. The best part, though, was watching her unwrap the present that contained the silver horse figurine Will and I had bought for her. Her eyes had sparkled like stars.

Travis and Katie all received items relating to their godly parents. Travis laughed maniacally as he held up a pair of nigh vision goggles that he had gotten from Will and I. Everyone gave us a hard look and we shrugged. "Hide your weapons, hide your wallets, hide your possessions! Travis is coming to town!" he cackled. "I'll be invincible with these babies!"

"Travis sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake…" Katie stage-whispered.

"Yes, Katie hon. I am, indeed, a stalker." Travis replied, which set everyone into yet another frenzy of uncontrollable laughter.

Katie was given mostly seeds, flowers, and gardening supplies. As a joke Travis had given her a whole bag of mini chocolate bunnies to remind her of the prank he pulled all those years ago. I chuckled at the memory.

Piper was given a mixture of clothes and weapons, though most of the clothes were black or had something to do with combat. Piper wasn't your classic Aphrodite girl, and everyone made sure to respect that. Even Leo had only gotten her a pair of combat boots, unlike the hot pink shirt that he planned on buying her. Apparently he did have a sense of self-preservation after all.

Annabeth got mostly books and weaving/sewing supplies, which had become a hobby of hers after we returned to Camp Half-Blood. She had been the maker of several beautiful tapestries that hung all around the camp, depicting important scenes in Camp Half-Blood history such as the Battle of the Labyrinth and the fight with Gaea, but she had also woven a tapestry just for her and Percy, one that depicted them kissing underwater. She delighted in all of her presents, but the best was when Percy handed her a huge seashell in the shape of an owl. They had kissed for an uncomfortably long time afterward, though.

Jason was the best; all of us had ganged up on him and for Christmas al of his presents were Super-man related. He even got Superman undies from Percy. God, were those two ever going to stop their feud? I didn't want them too; it was kind of funny to watch them fight. It was mostly over who was the best child of the Big Three, when in reality I was the one who won in the end, since I didn't participate in the grudge, even though grudging was my specialty.

Next came Will. He unveiled a doctor costume from Party City as a gag gift from Annabeth, all the while frowning in the cutest way. It set everyone off as he held up the toy stethoscope and the scrubs with a look of pure discontent plastered across his face. Percy gave Will a new sword, since his old one had ironically bent in a spar with the son of Poseidon. Travis had given everyone a wallet for the sole purpose so that he could steal them back again, and my boyfriend hadn't been an exception. Will graciously received a first-aid kit from Katie, along with a stuffed sun that could burst into flames on command. All of the other gifts went by in a blur, because it all led up to the one present I had given to him.

The card read "To my one and only love." Will smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling, as he unwrapped the present. It was smaller than the rest, just a medium-sized box, but I hoped that it would compensate in worth than in size. The son of Apollo gasped as he held up a golden pocket watch that ticked in a steady and melodious beat. He had been asking for it all year, and I had Leo make it for him since the son of Hephaestus owed me a favor. He'd engraved little scenes of us together on it, and I had to admit that it was beautiful. The look in his eyes said it all. He hugged me tightly and kissed me as hard as he could. "Thank you!" he yelled breathlessly, letting out a little squeal.

Now it was my turn to open gifts. Percy gave me a skull necklace that perfectly matched my ring, probably getting from Will the information that I wanted it. Annabeth gave me a book on mysterious deaths from around the world, while Hazel bought me some pants that perfectly matched my aviator jacket. Frank had given me a stuffed but rather cute ghost cat, while Leo handed me a new scabbard made of Stygian Iron

The rest of the night went by in a blur and I remember laughing, singing, and dancing. Will stayed in my cabin when everyone left to their respected cabins, all of them yawning broadly between laughing. We opened gifts today because I planned to spend all of tomorrow just snuggling with Will. Speaking of Will, he was beaming at me. All of his other presents had been safely brought to his trunk in the Apollo cabin, but he still held the pocket watch I gave him in his hand.

I hugged him and he squeezed me tightly, causing me to gasp for air. He chuckled and swung me around while I spat curses at him and halfheartedly tried to struggle out of his strong arms. "How about a movie?" he asked. I pressed a button, which caused a section of the wall to open, revealing a flat screen TV that I'd had Leo secretly install a while back. It didn't have any channels, but we could still watch movies on it. Will handed me a copy of the Polar Express and I slipped it into the machine, waiting while it loaded. Will chose that time to pick me up bridal style and plop down on a pillow Percy had used to chuck at Jason when he finally figured out what his shirt said. All night I sat cradled in Will's lap as we watched the adventures of a boy we didn't even know the name of. Pretty soon the two of us drifted off to sleep. Maybe this Christmas thing wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Christmas Day

**(A/N) Merry Christmas! I know I shouldn't be updating this story since Christmas is already passed, but this is the 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Christmas Day

**Will POV**

The snow twinkled and sparkled in the light of the early morning sun and I awoke to a very agonizing pain in the gut. "Merry Christmas!" Nico squealed and jumped on me yet again. I groaned and threw my hand over my face, trying to snuggle back into the covers. I checked the clock and realized that it was six in the morning. I managed to throw Nico off of me, but the only reason was because I didn't feel like getting up at six o' clock.

"C'mon! Stop being all bah-humbug and get up!" The son of Hades managed to drag me by the arm out of bed, and I toppled off the side and conked my head on the floor. He was like an annoying kid who wanted to open presents that Santa left them; he refused to accept no as an answer.

"Ugh." I groaned like a zombie that had too much to drink the day before. Nico only chuckled and did a pro-wrestler body slam. "Oof!" I howled as the wind was knocked out of me. "Mercy! Mercy!" Satisfied, Nico watched smugly as I staggered to my feet, refusing to offer a helping hand. "You're being naughty. I guess that means that I can't give you the present."

"Present?" Nico perked up like a dog that had been asked if he wanted a treat. "For me?" I nodded and Nico chewed wildly on his lip, his eyes darting around. "But I didn't get you a present!"

"That's fine. I did this just for you, though it may be sort of a gag gift-" My boyfriend held up a hand to stop me.

"Will Solace if it is a freaking bronze jar I swear to God-"

"I swear on the River Styx that it is not a bronze jar." I promised and lightning thundered overhead. "I hate when that happens." I muttered under my breath. I saw Nico staring and quickly shed any negativity that I had accumulated overnight; there was no room to be grumpy during Christmas, only snow and smiles were allowed in my book. After a bunch of wrestling, cursing, punching, and kicking I managed to tie a blindfold around Nico's eyes. He made such a fuss about putting it on, but ironically he didn't try to pull it off once it covered his eyes.

"Just don't let me run into a pole or something." My boyfriend pleaded and I chuckled warmly.

"Since when were there any poles in Camp Half-Blood?" I asked him.

"Columns then. Or walls. You know what, don't let me run into anything."

"Deal." And with that said I dragged him out of the Hades cabin, both of us still in our pajamas and without shoes on, into the cold and snowy outdoors. The snow was freezing and my socks immediately became soggy as I ran to the place where hopefully the present was all set up. Nico's hand turned cold in mine and began to shake as the chilly air caused our breaths to come out in puffs of wispy steam. Nobody was up yet besides the select few that I'd asked to help prepare Nico's present, though I don't know how they would do it without laughing their heads off.

That's when it came into view. I bit my tongue so hard it bled as not to laugh and alert Nico. "Okay." I said, trying not to snicker. "Remove the blindfold." Nico eagerly obeyed and fumbled to untie the tight knot that I had made to secure it around the son of Hades' head.

"You have to be freaking kidding me." Nico said flatly as he finally managed to wrestle the blindfold off of his head. "You did not." Then, all at once, he burst out laughing. I couldn't contain mine either, so I began to laugh, too. Why were we laughing, you ask? Allow me to tell you. Percy was sitting in a tree, dressed as a partridge, with fake pears hanging like ornaments around him. His beak was an ice cream cone and he was covered in brown, tan, and white feathers.

"Caw! Caw!" he said and flapped his arms as if they were wings, causing some feathers to flutter down. Jason, who had flown him up there, was on the floor, clutching his gut. The naiad whose essence was attached to the tree was trying to help Jason out of the snow, but couldn't manage it due to the fact that she was laughing so hard she was crying. For about forty-five minutes we laughed and laughed and laughed until we were gasping, our faces flushed and tears streaming down our faces. It was just that funny.

We never were able to calm down due to the fact that Percy had just produced a medium-sized cage with a live partridge in it. He grabbed it in his hands which startled it and causing to squirm and flap its wings wildly. Percy held it out at arms-length as it struggled and he made a face as if he were holding a ticking time bomb. "BE FREE MY BRETHEREN!" he cried and tossed the partridge. Poor partridge. Little did Percy know that partridges could not fly, so as a result there was a bunch of screaming in between the laughing as Jason had to alter the course of the chilly winds in order to get the partridge, who must've been scared out of its mind, to land safely.

It landed with a plop and then darted off into the bushes. To just make us laugh even harder, Percy cried, "I thought what we had was special!"

"Oh my God I'm dying." Nico managed to gasp in between fits of laughter. "On the first day of Christmas my true love literally gave me a partridge in a sort-of artificial pear tree."


	5. Second Day of Christmas

**(A/N) I will now have to publish a chapter every day in order to keep it as the Twelve Days of Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Nico POV**

"Lemme guess; you're going to give me two turtle doves today." I scoffed and crossed my arms. Will smiled mischievously, rubbing his hands together like an evil villain.

"Something like that." he snickered. I began to get a little nervous. I mean really now, when did my innocent little Will ever act like he was about to do something that was horribly illegal but would still be worth it once he got arrested? This time, I didn't fight him when he slipped on the blindfold. "Okay, you stay here while I make sure the present is ready. _Don't move._" And with that I heard his footsteps fading. All I could see was black fabric, but that only fueled my excitement. What would Will be getting me? I hoped it was that Mythomagic Norse pack I didn't get. Then again, Will had said it would be related to two turtle doves. Great.

I waited for a few minutes, just shifting my weight from foot to foot, when Will's approaching footsteps disrupted the horrible ringing in my ears. "It's all ready." he chuckled and led me out of the Hades cabin. I felt the ground and heard how it crunched underfoot, so I knew that there was still a light dusting of snow on the ground despite the fact that it was warmer than yesterday. That sucked, since I was planning to jump on my boyfriend this morning until he woke up and then shout, "DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN!?"

Will led me in a different direction this time, taking me towards the chariot racetrack. Uh-oh. I quickly braced myself to get hit by a moving chariot as some sort of practical joke from Will, but in the back of my mind I knew that Will wasn't the kind to pull pranks that were so cruel. I heard campers milling about, beginning the daily routine, and I hoped that Will got this over with so I wouldn't be late to Annabeth's Greek mythology classes; she was always super pissed when I was tardy.

Will steered me to the right and I heard the familiar crumbling of gravel underfoot, which meant that we had, indeed, entered the racetrack area. He stopped me and snickered to himself, so it probably meant that my present was somewhat comical. "Ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Ready." I replied, a smile already creeping into my expression. I had a feeling that this was going to be just as funny as partridge Percy in his artificial pear tree, though that would be an amazing feat due to the fact that I'd been crying my eyes out with laughter.

"Okay. One…two…three!" Will took off the blindfold and I recoiled as the light hurt my eyes. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light and several blobs sharpened into people. My mouth dropped open. Will and I were at the edge of the racetrack, and that meant that we had a perfect view of Leo. I broke out into hysterical and uncontrollable laughter. What was so funny about Leo? Well I'll tell you.

First, let me describe the turtledoves, if when you said turtledoves you mean huge metal birds that were spitting fire and screeching like eagles. Leo was holding one leg from each of the birds and was being dragged around the chariot track. Apparently, the birds' metal wings weren't strong enough to lift both themselves and scrawny little Leo, so they were stuck with hauling him lap after lap around the racetrack.

"Here you have it! Two turtledoves…sort of." Leo called over the birds' racket.

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Will began and gestures for me to continue the song.

"Two deadly doves and a Percy in a pear tree." I snickered.


	6. Third Day of Christmas

**(A/N) TIME FOR MORE SOLANGELO FLUFF.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

The Third Day of Christmas

**Will POV**

I honestly almost expected a rooster to begin crowing as I leapt out of my bunk in the Apollo cabin and changed into my clothes as fast as possible. My brothers and sisters groaned and rubbed their eyes, covering their heads with their pillows as I tried and failed to be the slightest bit quiet. Before I knew it I was throwing the door open and racing down the line of cabins, my eyes trained on a certain black one with the number thirteen over its door.

Nico was still in his pajamas, his hair disheveled and his eyes half-closed. It took about a half hour of shouting, shaking, and a couple of water sprays to the face to fully awaken him. All the while he was stumbling about, scrambling to fit into articles of clothing that were inside-out and backwards. He didn't seem to notice that I has watched him change, and I preferred to keep it that way. My boyfriend did have a very sexy bod, even if he was basically a walking zombie in the morning.

Pretty soon, we were off to see the present of the day.

"You didn't blindfold me this time." Nico noted as the sun peeked over the trees, painting the sky with reds, oranges, and yellows. He yawned broadly and stretched, causing me to yawn as well. "It's a wonderful day for an insanely weird present. I assume you didn't blindfold me due to the fact that I already know what this is going to be; three French Hens."

I snickered at this. Oh how oblivious he was. "You'll see." I kissed his nose despite the fact that he had begun to look a little nervous. Of _course_ he was nervous; everyone should be nervous when _I'm_ the one getting them a Christmas present, especially when it was two days after Christmas. I steered him into the forest and that's when he began to sweat a little.

"I don't think-" I cut Nico off

"We're together and you have your sword, so technically we aren't breaking the rules." I replied shortly and marched him through the dense thicket of trees. Sunlight filtered through the thick foliage and cast dancing shadows on the forest floor. Nico jumped at even the slightest sounds, even drawing his sword when three innocent chipmunks scampered across our path, their mouths stuffed with acorns. "Careful, now; you don't want to kill Alvin, Theodore, and Simon." I joked, but he didn't laugh.

That's when we reached a clearing. Grass shifted and swayed in the slight breath of wind that filtered around the boughs of the trees, and flowers stretched their pretty petals and leaves towards the sky, which was beginning to lighten into a cloudless blue. As we strolled through the open area, I picked a beautiful blue flower and inserted it into my boyfriend's hair. He chuckled and took it out, but held onto it as we re-entered the tree line.

We stepped over haphazard logs and brush, but finally I managed to usher him to the front door of Bunker 9. I didn't intend to go inside, because the present was right in front of us. Piper, Lacey, and Mitchell were all dressed in chicken costumes, though Piper was the only one who seemed slightly proud of it. Nico looked like he was going to explode if he held in his laughter any longer. All it took was Piper saying, "_Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?_" to set him off.

"I…get it! French hens!" he managed to gasp in between fits of laughter.

"I'm not even French." Mitchell muttered under his breath, which only made Nico laughed even harder. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing. Lacey couldn't control herself, for she was wearing the Shoes of Shame, though it had been voluntarily.

"Who knew that the Shoes of Shame actually matched with a chicken costume?" she remarked. Everyone was rolling on the ground, tears streaming down their faces as they clutched their guts and tried to breathe. Nico looked as if he were suffocating he was laughing so hard.

"I think Nico is dying." I announced and he put his forehead on the ground, guffawing so violently he didn't make a sound, even though you could see his chest shuddering as he laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm good." Nico managed, but he was still chuckling. I helped everyone to their feet, even the three 'French Hens' and Nico began to sing:

"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: three French hens, two deadly doves, and a Percy in a pear tree!"


	7. Notice

**Happy New Year everyone. Just to let you know, now that it's the new year I suppose that the Christmas stuff should end. This story is NOT OVER. I will most likely finish it next Christmas, so sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-iwovepizza**


End file.
